


Discord Rambles

by AisForAlex



Category: Coast to Coast- Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather- Lumosinlove
Genre: Birthday, Birthday boy Leo!, Discord story, Fluff, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Russian Leo, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex
Summary: Finn and Logan follow Leo home to Russia
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), o'knutzy - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Please Just Tell Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story back around Christmas in the SW Discord and FINALLY got around to finishing it. I'm gonna leave this open ended and archive any other stories I do on Discord here as well. As always these characters belong to Lumosinlove. 
> 
> *All conversations in italics are spoken in Russian

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Logan cried in disbelief. He was looking over the display case in Leo’s bakery, but rather than the gorgeous blue eyes and dimples he was used to the only one in the shop was Leo’s assistant. Beside him he felt Finn’s body tense before gently sliding his hand into Logan’s own lacing their fingers together.

“Da, he go home. Back to Russia,” the man said before turning away to wander back into the kitchen.

“Finn,” Logan whispered, his voice broken by emotion as he turned to look up into big brown eyes that reflected the same feeling, Finn simply tugged him and held Logan close in his arms.

“Alright,” Finn said a bit breathlessly, he breathed in deep before pulling away and leading Logan out of the little bakery by his hand, “let’s go Tremz.”

“Fish- wait! What do you mean? Where are we going?”

“We’re gonna go find our boy,” Finn said as if it was the most natural thing he had ever said.

***

When Leo had driven into the city that morning the last thing he had expected was his phone to light up with a picture of the men he had left back in the states. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be searching through the deserted Moscow suburbs searching for his two hopelessly lost idiots.

He drove slowly searching, until finally he spotted Finn's shock of red hair, tucked carefully under his arm was Logan’s shorter frame. A sigh of relief spilled from his lungs as he pulled up to the curb next to them and hoped out of his car.

“You!” Logan cried out, ducking from under Finn's arm and stalking towards him. For just a second Leo was a bit startled by the stern look on Logan’s face, though his surprise quickly melted into a tender warmth that settled in his chest when Logan reached up and cupped his face so very gently in those rough palms of his. Suddenly, Logan flexed his hands squishing Leo’s cheeks comically as he spoke, “Next time you’re leaving the country a little warning would be nice. A text maybe, but please just tell us.”

Leo chuckled softly as Logan’s grip relaxed against his face, “Da, next time I tell.”

The look in Logan’s eyes was bright and intense sparkling with passion like green fire, Leo couldn’t have looked away if he had wanted to. He felt pulled towards this man, like he had his own gravity, Logan was a burning star in the endless galaxy above and Leo was helpless to his pull. Leaning forward Leo closed that small distance between them, he couldn’t hold back the little gasp that escaped at the feeling of Logan’s lips so soft against his own, his hands still cupping his cheeks felt hot they warmed him from the outside in.

When he finally parted from Logan’s lips, Leo let his eyes flutter open and suddenly he was drowning in melted chocolate eyes.

“I tell everything,” Leo whispered breathlessly.

“And we’ll listen to every word Peanut Butter,” Finn answered his lips twisting into a soft smile as he reached forward tangling his fingers in the curls brushing the nape of his neck. Finn pulled him in until Leo was encased in his arms pressed into his warm solid chest, “this is ok, right?” he whispered.

Leo let his eyes close as he nodded and leaned in impossibly closer, “Da, please,” the words had barely left his lips before he was falling into Finn’s kiss.

It was different than kissing Logan, but oh God, it was still so, so good. If Leo could spend the rest of his life mapping the differences in their kiss, in their touch he would have a happy life. If he could spend every day lost in their lips, their gentle caresses, learning the difference in the feeling of their palms sliding against his back he would never feel alone again. Leo would never again have to fear the misunderstanding of his broken words because the simple brush of fingertips against sensitive skin could say everything and more.

When Leo finally pulled away from Finn he took a shaky breath, eyes still closed. He felt Logan’s hand solid and warm sliding up and down against his bicep comfortingly.

“We go home now? Together?” He asked blinking down at these two men that seemed to have become the center of his world without him realizing it.

“Can we?” Logan asked, “Come with you?” Leo chuckled at that.

“Where you go instead? I’m not let my baby Canadian,” he reached out and cupped his hand to the side of Logan’s neck, “or baby American,” he repeated the gesture on Finn, “be lost in Russia all alone. You come with me, I’m take care.” Finn sighed and leaned into Leo’s touch he reached up to guide Leo’s palm up to his lips and placed a soft kiss there.

“Please take care of us sweetheart,” Finn said looking up at him with warm eyes.

“Come with,” Leo said, taking each of their hands and tugging them gently towards his car, “I show you my home.”

It was peaceful in the car as Leo drove them out of the bustling city, away from the lights and the people, until they were surrounded by grassy fields and huge mountains that made Finn and Logan feel so small at the sight of them. They drove down a thin winding dirt road until a wooden cabin came into view not far away sat a weather worn barn that looked like it would fall down in a strong wind, how it had ever survived the harsh Russian winters was a mystery.

“You live out here?” Logan asked, staring wide-eyed out the windows.

“Da, is mama’s house. Live since baby.”

Finn glanced over at Leo’s profile, his bright blue eyes watching the road carefully, “I didn’t realize we’d see your childhood home.”

Leo chuckled and turned to look at him in the passenger seat, “You lucky I’m in city today, phone not work well here.”

Leo pulled the car to a stop close to the cottage before turning to look over at Finn and Logan, a bright grin splitting his face making the dimples in his cheeks stand out, Logan wanted to kiss them.

“Come, meet,” Leo said as they all slipped out of the car. Wrapping them both under his arms Leo pulled his boys in close as they all made their way inside.

“ _ Mama I’m home _ ” he called out.

Suddenly a tall willowy blond woman came bustling out from somewhere deeper in the small house, “ _ Welcome home baby how was the trip. Oh who are they?” _ She said in Russian so fast it made Finn and Logan I bit dizzy.

“ _ Mama this is Finn and Logan,” _ Leo replied squeezing his arms around them. The woman’s eyes flicked between her son and the two men tucked into his sides and smiled bright and warm, Finn was suddenly struck by how similar Leo looked to his mom.

“ _ Go to town for a day and return two handsome men, well, take them inside,” _ she said before shooting a wink at her son. Logan watched a pretty pink flush burn high on Leo’s cheeks at her words.

“What did she say?” He whispered.

“She say bring inside,” Leo said softly before leaning down to press a kiss into Logan’s dark curls, “so come. See home,” Leo smiled and led them farther into the house following his mom.

“Thank you for letting us stay here Ms. Knut,” Finn said once they had settled in the living room. For just a moment she blinked at him then looked back at Leo who said something fast in Russian. At his words she smiled and nodded and said something back.

“Mama not speak English much, she say it pleasure to have here, and call Eloise,” Logan nodded in understanding and smiled at Eloise hoping it would convey what his words couldn’t quite say. She simply chuckled and said something to Leo, “She say I show around while still nice outside,” he translated “you want me to show?” Leo asked turning to look at both Finn and Logan.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Finn said nodding.

Leo lead them back outside into the warm evening. The sun light was steadily fading but none of them really cared. The air there was so crisp and clean that Logan just breathed it in. He let that clean air wash away all the anxiety inside him, with each exhale he let himself relax into the felling of Leo and Finn both so warm and safe beside him. And then he followed, he followed as Leo led them down to a crystal clear brook bubbling over rocks, as he Led them through the grassy fields where spotted cows were grazing. And as Leo showed them the parts of his home that he loved so much Logan couldn’t help but feel that he was showing them so much more than that. With each place Leo showed them Logan couldn’t help but see a little piece of his heart, in the cool water, in the grass waving in the breeze, in the rough wooden fence with Leo’s name carved in it.

Leo was speaking to them, speaking in the best way he knew how, and all Logan wanted to do was listen. Logan glanced down at the feeling of a warm palm brushing his hand. He smiled at the warmth that settled in his chest when Finn tangled their fingers together, when he looked up to see that look in his big Bambi eyes that he was listening too.

Once the sun had finally faded from the sky, the last golden rays disappeared behind the mountains, Leo brought them back into his mom’s small cottage. Instantly Finns mouth filled with saliva at the delicious scents wafting from the kitchen.

“Eloise, your food smells amazing,” he said, causing her to look up, Leo translated his words and grinned broadly.

There was a fast flow of Russian flew from her lips, that made Leo laugh.

“She say you thank you and that you flatter,” Leo translated. Finn felt a flush rise on his neck from being called out for it. Leo chuckled and pulled him a bit closer to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m help with food,” Leo said softly, “go be comfort,” he nodded towards the living room before turning to help his mom with dinner.

Now alone in the kitchen with his mom Leo shuffled over to where she was standing in front of the stove. He sighed heavily and stared into the sauce she was making. The two of them were quiet for a minute. Eloise was patiently waiting for Leo to voice the thoughts she knew were swirling in his head. Sighing again Leo leaned over to lay his head on his mom's shoulder, it made his body bend at a ridiculous angle given the height difference but neither was concerned by the silly sight.

“ _ Here, taste,” _ Eloise said, bringing her spoon up for Leo to try the sauce.

“ _ Hmm, needs more garlic _ ,” he replied quietly before he reached out to snag the seasoning and sprinkled it in.

“ _ What’s on your mind kid? _ ” She finally asked when the silence began to stretch too long.

Leo took a long breath before answering, “ _ Are you ok with this? With Logan and Finn? The three of us _ ?” The moment the words were spoken aloud, just hanging in the air suspended by the fear Leo has been hiding from the moment he felt Logan’s then Finns lips against his own.

“ _ Oh, sweetheart _ ,” Eloise felt her heart break for her son, she flicked off the burner and turned until Leo was in her arms. She held him close to her chest letting him tuck his face against her shoulder. “ _ Do they make you happy? _ ” She asked.

Leo nodded against her shoulder, “ _ They really do mama, they make me so happy, _ ” his words were a bit muffled from where he was hiding his face.

“ _ Hey, look at me sweetheart _ ,” Eloise said guiding him away from her shoulder, “ _ Leo, you are my son, if you are happy I will support you no matter what. _ ” Leo felt tears prick in his eyes, he never realized how desperately he had needed to hear those words from her, how much he craved to know that she would be there for him. Leo fell into his mom's arms again holding her tight until his sniffling had subsided. 

“ _ Now,” _ she said, finally pulling away, “ _ go show your beautiful boys a good time.” _

And so he did.

Leo had never thought Logan and Finn would have followed him all the way home to Russia, but that didn’t stop him from making the most of their unexpected retreat. The three of them passed their days together simply basking in the newness of this thing between them. They relished in each touch, be it the innocent brush of fingertips, or the electric charged sliding of palms against flushed skin in the quiet sanctuary of Leo’s bed.

By the end of the week none of them wanted to leave. The morning they were set to fly back to the states Leo woke first, careful not to wake them he pressed soft kisses to their sleeping faces. They looked so peaceful like this, Logan tucked in the middle, his face smooshed against Finn's chest. And Finn, his bright hair slayed over the pillow in every direction imaginable his limbs reaching out to intertwine with both of them. Leo couldn’t help the soft smile that pulled at his lips or the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest, it was like liquid gold flowing through him melding the three of them together.

Leo breathed a soft happy sigh and a gentle hand over Logan still pressed against him, before slipping out of his bed. The house was quiet as he padded through the hall, nothing but the old creaks of the floorboards under his feet as he made his way towards the front door.

Outside the sky was just beginning to lighten, the air was cool and as Leo took a seat on the porch steps he took a deep breath of that special smell that only ever happened when you watched the sun rise. His eyes roved over this place, his home, the fields and the mountains, the barn he would miss it. As much as he loved his life in the states, these short trips home never truly seemed to quench the longing he had to return to his little haven nestled in the Russian wilderness.

A few minutes passed in peaceful silence until Leo heard the front door creak open again, he didn’t look up but he knew it was them. He hummed low in his throat when Logan sat down next to him on the front step and wrapped an arm around his waist, Finn quietly scooched passed them then settled himself between Leo’s legs. He chuckled when Leo bent down to press a kiss to the top of his head and thread his fingers into the auburn locks.

“What’s on your mind Peanut?” Finn asked turning to nuzzle his face against the soft flush just above Leo’s knee where his shorts had ridden up, he pressed a kiss there and drew a shiver from the man behind him.

“I’m not say right,” Leo said, not knowing how to express the feelings flowing through him at that moment. He leaned his weight into Logan’s side and felt his arm tighten comfortingly around him.

“It’s alright baby,” Logan whispered and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “You don’t have to say it ‘right’, but please just tell us what’s wrong.”

Leo sighed collecting his words, “We leave soon. Back to states, back to life before,” his hands were gently combing through Finn's hair as he spoke, the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers was soothing. “I’m not want to go back to before, I’m not want to be alone again,” he said a little shakily, and as soon as the words were out he finally realized how heartbreakingly true they were. Leo had been given a gift when Finn and Logan had followed him home, he had treasured every single minute spent with them in this quiet world of their own, learning each other loving each other. But somewhere in the back of his mind Leo hadn’t been able quell the thought that the moment they returned to the states he would go back to being the man at the bakery, nothing more than the man that made them food.

“Oh, sweetheart no,” Finn said softly, turning to look up at Leo’s sky blue eyes, “that’s not what’s gonna happen. When we get home, I’ll be even better.”

“Leo,” Logan said, drawing his attention, “if Finn and I had our way you’ll never have to be alone again. Baby this isn’t the end of anything, it’s just the beginning.”

Leo let the words sink into his soul, he felt that liquid gold again rushing through him, mending the cracks inside, casting his heart into something stronger than it ever had been before. A sigh fell passed his lips as Leo leaned in to kiss Logan he relished in the plush feel of his lips, when they broke apart Finn tilted his head back and grinned into the upside down kiss Leo gave him.

They fell back into silence after that, the three of them sitting on the porch steps watching the sun paint the world in its glowing rays, simply savoring their last morning in Russia. And just as Logan said this wasn’t the end. No, this time they spent at Leo’s childhood home was simply the very beginning of the long road of the rest of their lives together. 


	2. So This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit of birthday fluff for everyone’s favorite Butternut Squash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly I wasn’t planning on writing anything for Leo’s birthday but I shared a HC of mine in the Discord and @londonfog’s comment made such a beautiful mental image stick in my brain that I HAD to write it. Hope y’all enjoy this bit of birthday fluff and as always, these characters belong to Lumosinlove

Clouds, those big fluffy white ones that shifted into infinite shapes while watching them drift lazily through blue sun-drenched sky. That’s what it felt like, Leo was floating on those candy floss clouds as he slowly rose to the surface of consciousness, the early morning light painting his closed eyelids in rose gold. Every muscle in his body was loose and lax wrapped in the warm cotton of their bedsheets. Finn was a safe comforting weight tucked against his side; Leo could feel the gentle rumble of his snores nearly lulling him back to sleep.

There was a soft sigh from somewhere next to him only a moment before Logan shifted closer, wrapping his body around Leo’s until not even an inch separated them. A soft little smile pulled at Leo’s mouth as Logan nuzzled his face in against his neck lips pressed to the warm skin there. Leo would have been content to stay like that forever; all soft, and warm, and sleepy, surrounded by his boys the loves of his life.

Logan pressed a kiss to the tender spot just behind his ear and began humming a gentle tune. Leo’s stomach did a giddy little flip; the same one it did anytime he heard Logan make music. It was the same squirming feeling he got that first time he found Logan plucking the strings of a guitar just as effortlessly as he plucked the stings of Leo’s heart, the first time he watched as those nimble fingers dancing over ivory keys coaxing beautiful melodies from the piano the same way they danced over Leo’s skin coaxing a symphony of sounds from his own throat.

Leo sighed as he felt Logan's lips moving against his neck and his voice flowing out deep and low still just a bit rough from sleep.

“ _Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire cher Peanut_,” it took a moment for Leo’s sleepy brain to translate the words Logan was purring against his neck, but then it clicked. _Happy birthday_ , Logan was whispering the song into his skin with such tenderness Leo felt overwhelmed with love. He was utterly hypnotized by the warm timbre of his voice.

He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to break the soft moment so Leo lay still one hand threaded into Finns auburn hair where he was still fast asleep against his chest. And as the song faded from his voice Logan pressed his lips against his neck once more, then up against his jaw, his cheek, soft butterfly kisses against his closed his eyelids and another to the tip of his nose. At that Leo couldn’t hold back the giggle bubbling up in his chest, his nose crinkled as he finally blinked his eyes open to find Logan’s sun warm smile above him.

“Happy birthday, Mon amour,” he whispered leaning in and pressing a sweet chaste kiss to his lips.

“Mmm,” he hummed happily, “good morning baby.” Leo slid his arm around Logan’s body and tugged him close, “you know, I love it when you sing to me.”

“Yeah?” he huffed a soft little chuckle.

“Mm hm,” he nodded against his pillow, “love listening to your voice.”

“Maybe I’ll sing to you again tonight, after we spend the day celebrating.”

“I’d like that.” Just then Finn let out a little whimper in his sleep, he sighed and nuzzled closer into Leo’s chest.

The three of them dozed through the morning, staying in their bed until their grumbling stomachs made them wander out into the kitchen. Finn and Logan had planned out the rest of their day, they took him out to all his favorite places, the books store he loved, out to the Exploratorium to see the new astronomy exhibit he had wanted to see, then finally to Sid’s for dinner. 

By the time they were back within the safe comfortable walls of their own home Leo was filled to the brim with happiness, he relished in the love his partners had been lavishing him with. However, it didn’t seem like they were finished doting on him as the moment they walked through the door Finn reached up and covered Leo’s eyes with his hands. They led him forward into what he assumed was the kitchen, but then when Finn removed his hands whispering a low _open your eyes_ into his ear Leo was met with the sight of a cholate cake covered in tiny sparkling candles.

“It’s raspberry, from that little bakery you like,” Finn explained, pressing a kiss to Leo’s dimple. “Go on Love, make a wish.”

Leo’s insides burned with a radiant happiness at the love he felt for his partners. Taking a deep breath he squeezed his eyes closed and blew out the flickering flames all in one go.

“What did you wish for?” Finn asked, coming up behind him to press his chest to Leo’s back, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in close.

“I can’t tell you that,” Leo laughed, “then it won’t come true. And I really want this one to come true.”

Leo didn’t dare to utter the words, he didn’t dare jinx the wish he had held in his mind with such tender care like a delicate butterfly cupped between his palms.

_ I wish more than anything on earth that I will get to spend the rest of my life loving and being loved by these two perfectly imperfect people. _

“You know if you tell us, we can help make that wish come true,” Finn whispered burying his nose in the blond curls at Leo’s nape.

“You already do sweetheart,” Leo sighed, leaning back into Finns arms.

At that Logan moved forward to press up against Leo’s chest sandwiching him between their warm bodies, he reached up on his tip toes to press a soft kiss to Leo’s plush lips. And just when Leo was convinced he couldn’t hold even a drop more love in his heart, Logan began humming soft and sweet. Leo could feel the vibration where their chests were pressed together, Finn swayed them to the gentle melody.

“ _Alors c'est l'amour, mmm,_” Logan’s low voice rumbled through Leo’s body, but his song resonated in heart.

_So this is love, mmm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [TikTok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeRpxNHu/) that helped inspired this


	3. Chapter 3

Those mornings that Sirius wakes to the smell of fresh coffee, the little flash of disappointment of not waking in Remus’s strong arms is quickly forgotten when he finds his partner in their kitchen. Remus in just his boxers swaying happily to soft music as he cooks. Sirius can’t help but press his body up against Remus’s warm strong back and sway with him to the beat. Remus hums and leans back relishing in the way their bodies fit together as seamless as matching puzzle pieces. Sirius reaches past Remus’s hands to flick off the stove, he turns his partner and presses him back against the kitchen counter leaning in to press soft fervent kisses to Remus’s face and neck. Sirius let’s his mouth wander lower down Remus’s chest loving the beautiful moan that falls from his partners mouth as he licks over a sensitive nipple catching it in his teeth and pulling a gasp from his partner. Sirius kisses and licks lower, pressing his face into the soft part of Remus’s belly making him laugh aloud when his tongue dips into his bellybutton.   
“That tickles baby,” Remus gasps threading his hands into silky black hair as Sirius settles down on his knees. When he glanced up at Remus, Sirius’s insides squirmed at the look in his eyes, all heat and love and absolutely ecstasy as Sirius finally pressed his mouth exactly where Remus was aching for him.

**Author's Note:**

> POV was literally all over the place in this one, sorry not sorry.


End file.
